


Under the Influence

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [8]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee gets an unexpected visitor at GCPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

“Hey stranger,” said the redhead as she walked into GCPD.  
  
Renee looked up from her desk. To her surprise, she was looking back at the redhead she had pulled over during the weekend for driving under the influence. The driver sure had balls to ask her if she was interested in asking the redhead out while on duty.  
  
The officer put away the document she was looking at and shrugged. “Kate, right?”  
  
“So you do remember my name,” smiled the redhead.  
  
“Who let you in here?”  
  
“I just walked on in and they let me. Is there a problem, officer?” asked the smug redhead.  
  
Renee shook her head in amusement. “What do you want?”  
  
“Since you didn’t bother asking me out, I figured I’d switch things around, _officer_ ,” whispered the redhead.  
  
Renee looked around and noticed that her colleagues seemed to be out on a case while she was stuck doing paperwork. Maybe she could sneak out for a bit without being noticed.  
  
“C’mon, let’s discuss this somewhere else.” The redhead gave her a quizzical look before silently following her out the door.  
  
When they were three blocks from headquarters, Renee turned to face the redhead.  “Look here, Kate, where I work—”  
  
“—I get it,” replied the redhead. “I won’t say a thing… So… When should I pick you up?”  
  
Renee laughed under her breath. “You sure are insistent on this.”  
  
“I may have been driving under the influence, Officer Montoya,” said the redhead playfully, “but now I’m under _your_ influence.” She winked at the now slightly-blushing brunette. “What time are you off-duty?”  
  
“Seven.” Renee tried to swallow a lump in her throat. There was something about the brash redhead that made her think it wouldn’t be too bad to try things out.  
  
“I’ll park two blocks west of here. See you then, _Renee_.” With a small wave of her hand, Kate walked off.  
  
The brunette watched the redhead’s form disappear into the street before taking a breath.  
  
Under _my_ influence? I’m sure I’m under hers, she thought as she made her way back inside the GCPD building. So many questions and uncertainties, maybe I’ll find the answers with Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is really rough… I’m not too happy with this but I’ll edit and/or rewrite this in the future.
> 
> I wrote this under the premise that Renee’s first encounter with Kate was when she was a police officer (as seen in Batwoman: Elegy), not yet promoted to detective yet.


End file.
